What life could be
by djborntoread
Summary: Alec and Simon talk about life and immortality. It makes Alec realise that he needs to have a chat with Magnus. Malec Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. You probably know her, else you wouldn't be here.**

Alec and Simon are sitting by the park watching their children play. Young Max is now 5 years old and Little Arya is 2. Magnus was making sparks appear and Arya was completely hypnotised by that. Izzy and Max seemed to be in the middle of a war scene, fighting with any weapon they can find.

Alec asked Simon "Do you ever still think what would be if you hadn't lost your memories? We never really spoke about it, not really discussed what you felt."

"It felt like the worst thing then, but now it feels like it was the best thing that happened." Simon replied.

"It's not that I have anything against vampires. But if I was one I wouldn't have had little Arya, losing my memories seems like a small price to pay for that. Today everything is how it would have been. Also, the immortality I couldn't have dealt with. Growing and seeing everyone I love die? Seeing Izzy die. Clary? "

"It's hard for people who die, but they are gone." Simon continued. Not really thinking about what he was saying, all he was thinking about was how lucky was. "It's harder for the people who live. Living the same life but without the people you love and knowing that you'll never join them, that your life won't ever be the same. Magnus had told me once that he and I would be the only ones…"

He looked at Alec and saw that Alec had gone completely pale. He was gripping the bench tightly, his knuckles white.

"Oh my," said Simon. "I didn't realise. I am so sorry. I…"

"No, It's I.. I.. " Alec stammered. "Thank you for…"

He didn't finish that sentence, he got up and left.

He needed to speak to Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. You probably know her, else you wouldn't be here.**

The keys to an apartment in Brooklyn turned. Magnus opened the door to a dark and quiet house.

He knew that Max was going to be staying at Izzy's house today, this weekend was Simon and Isabelle's turn to take care of all the 3 children. Max, Arya and Will always got along great and loved spending weekends together.

This arrangement worked rather well, as it gave all the couples a kid-free weekend.

Magnus expected that Alec would be home by now, which is why the quiet in the house struck him as rather strange.

Just was he was about to enter his room, he felt a dark form shift by the window.

Alec was sitting on the ledge, staring outside the window but not really looking.

"I don't want you too.." Alec said as Magnus approached him.

Magnus was confused and no idea where this conversation was heading.

"Don't want me to what?" Magnus questioned.

"Be alone, I was stupid before, a child and was scared…" Alec said. He could see the confusion on Magnus' face but he didn't want to stop now, he knew that if he would he would lose his will to continue.

" I was scared that I would be trivial to you, a footnote in your glamorous life." Alec said putting up a hand to stop Magnus from speaking.

"But after all these years I realise that the love we had would never be trivial and never be forgotten." Alec continued. "I have been the most important part of your life. But you need to let me go. After I die I don't want you to suffer" Magnus eyes were glistening, Alec could see that through his almost blurred vision.

"I love you Magnus. I could never leave this earth if I thought that it meant that you had to live without love. Eternity is a long time to be alone, and everyone deserves love in their life." Alec Said

"Alec, I could never. I have lived 400 years but i have never found love like I have with you. I would never want to even think about not loving you." Magnus managed to choke out. There were a 100 things going on in his mind right now, but he didn't know how to say what he knew he wanted to say. His mind couldn't think straight.

Alec was close to tears, this conversation was not easy, but it had to be said.

"Magnus, Dear, Love for someone would never diminish what we had, so promise me Magnus you will at least try to move on. I can't bear the thought of leaving you behind to…. "

"Then don't," said Magnus interrupting. "Don't leave me behind, you won't have to. I don't want immortality, I don't want eternity if I don't have you to live with, we will figure something out. We always have and we always will."

Magnus prevented Alec's reply with a kiss, ending this conversation for now. He knew that these were questions that needed to be answered, but now was not the time.

 _A/N - Please review. Yes ,this story ended rather abruptly, but that's how I meant it to be. Whether they both become immortal or both mortal is open for interpretation._


End file.
